These are your first steps
by theCesar09
Summary: For as far as Rinayo could remember, he was trained and studied in the Dark Side of the Force since he was simply just two. When an old friend of Palpatine arrives and brings Rinayo to a side of the Galaxy he never knew, he wouldn't just know how kriffing fun it would be. Oh, joy. Meanwhile, Sora starts his new journey, not knowing a certain Sith had taken an interest on him...
1. Sith

Sheev Palpatine – Darth Sidious if you ask -, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, went to Mustafar to pick up his young new apprentice Anakin Skywalker – or Darth Vader if you ask - after he sensed him in danger. Must've been that fool Obi-Wan Kenobi, as he had fought that little green pest Yoda in his freaking office and eventually in the Senate! But not only that, he had sensed a disturbance in the force. As he was walking through, he orded the clone troopers to find Vader, he would search for this disturbance.

It took him a little while, but he found an really young boy, no older than two, Sidious guessed. Some of his clothing was burned, but that's due to Mustafar being a lava planet.

And then he woke up. Lavender eyes full of fear looked at Sidious, and he looked everywhere.

"Don't worry, boy..." Sidious quietly said. "What's your name?" He asked him.

"R-Rinayo..." The boy, now named Rinayo, said full of fear.

"Don't fear, young Rinayo. Come with me." Sidious said to him, kneeling to him and offering a hand. With no other option, Rinayo took it. Once the two stood up, an clone trooper approached the emperor. "Your majesty, we found him!"

"Good. Bring me to him." Sidious said, and with him touching Rinayo's little shoulder, the latter followed him and the trooper...

* * *

Rinayo, looking at a completely burned man, couldn't resist and vomitted on the scene, looking at the disgusting scene.

"Do you need any help? Do you want to go to the ship?" a trooper said to him, Sidious told the young boy he could trust them. Nodding, the trooper picked up and brought him to Palpatine's ship, while a little bit behind the remaining troopers along with Sidious brought the burnt body.

Whilst the medical droids did the work on healing the man, Sidious would – whilst being careful – slowly asked the boy where he came from. The reason why he was careful is that Rinayo was _just_ two. Eventually, he learned that Rinayo had a newborn sister, and he _"promised"_ Rinayo he would try to find a way to get back to his home. But he never sought it. All he wanted was to train him to become a powerful Sith that could make a interesting dynamic with Vader.

Speaking of him, he turned to see his apprentice just in time to see him rising where he was treated. He had suffered TONS of injuries thanks to him getting burned, so they had to create a special suit to make sure Vader survived.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Sidious asked his apprentice, "Yes, Master." Vader replied, but his voice was _WAY_ different from what Sidious last heard of him. Meanwhile, he noticed Rinayo hid behind his Sith cloak. Vader turned his head slowly to see the Emperor.

"Where's Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Vader asked Sidious, who replied...

"It seems that in your anger, **you KILLED her.**"

"I... I couldn't have! She was ALIVE!! I FELT IT!!!" Sidious took a step back as Vader was crushing everything that he could with the Force, eventually breaking free, as he took a step, then a other. Sidious evily smiled at this.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

And so then, for the next 15 years, Sidious not only ruled the Galactic Empire, he also trained Rinayo fully in the arts of the Dark Side along with Vader as well. He eventually get his very own red lightsaber and finally go out in missions, varying reasons from diplomatic to wiping out surviving Jedi. Speaking of which...

* * *

Two lightsabers clashed, blue and red. One was a surving Jedi from Order 66 and the other was a Sith under the orders of the Empire. Eventually, both enemies jumped back.

"If you could surrender this exact moment, your inevitable death will be less painful..."

"No! I will NOT fall for a Sith scum like you!" the Jedi said to the Sith, raising his lightsaber.

"Fine then, you asked for it." the Sith said, spinning his lightsaber around. "Your faith in the foolish light side of the Force will be your failure," he calmly said as he went towards the Jedi with his lightsaber still spinning as he hit the Jedi, who easily blocked it. Going on the offensive, the Jedi tried his best to land a hit on him, but he always blocked it. the Sith on the other hand, waited patiently for a mistake then strike down, which eventually did when the Jedi tried to hit him in the leg, but the Sith jumped and with a swift swing on the wrists, he had severed the Jedi's hands, and he fell to his knees in pain. Landing over and picking the blue lightsaber, he ignited it and made an X formation with his lightsaber, and aimed at the Jedi, looking to behead him.

"Any last words, Jedi?" He calmly asked the Jedi.

"The emp-" It was short as he coldly beheaded the Jedi, killing him. "What a stupid lightsaber." the Sith tossed the blue lightsaber away like a little toy. He didn't need this. All he had to do now was to report back to the Emperor.

As he was walking back to his ship, he started to wonder of a few visions he had over the last few days. About a girl at least two years younger than him, red exhair... It reminded him of his sister he had only met her when she was only a newborn... But he pushed those visions back. He didn't need to dwell on those until he was on his own room.

* * *

"Master." He kneeled to his Master, who was sitting in a chair, speaking with someone through a hologram. Vader, he presumed. his Master then ended the call.

"Ahh, my young apprentice. I suppose the Jedi has been taken care of?" He said.

"Yes."

"Rise, Rinayo..." Rinayo rose to his feet. "I have been in contact with an old friend of mine... He wanted **specifically** you for this plan he has been doing... Infact, I think he has arrived..."

As his master was saying, an dark corridor opened. It stood still until someone exited out of it. Rinayo couldn't see much, apart from that he wore a black coat...

"Well well well, if it isn't my old buddy. Anyway, I've come here to pick up the kiddo." Rinayo walked to him and activated his lightsaber, bringing it a few inches close to his throat.

"Do **not** call me a kiddo." Rinayo threatned him with his lightsaber. "I'm already seventeen and I've been trained in the Sith arts since I was two."

_'Kid's got a nerve. I like it.'_

"Anyway... I entrust, old friend, that you will take care of mine and Vader's apprentice?"

"Yes, but do I even need to protect him? He's very strong, I could even sense it."

"Very well..."

* * *

It didn't take long until they both appeared what that man said was their home. However, Rinayo wasn't bothered with that. He now had some time to rethink on those current visions.

Those visions... was the Force showing that it was his sister? He didn't believe that it was true. He did not. He would ask the man later. For now, he had to get accoustumated to how this part of the galaxy, far away in the Unknown Regions worked. He silently cursed to himself.

_Kriff._

-AN below-

Before anyone asked, Obi-Wan and Yoda **did** sense it as well, but couldn't do anything due to both possibly being killed by Palpatine, so they rather took a more cautious way.

And in the next chapter, a Sith tests a Chosen One whilst a minor battle happens in the background.


	2. Settling In and Testing

As Rinayo was shown around his room that he would be residing for now, he was still thinking about those visions. As he thought more, _maybe_ it was his sister, but those thoughts were taken back by the man speaking to him.

"...Kiddo? You still there?"

"Oh jesus, sorry," Rinayo said, "I must have dozen off."

As the man walked to the door,

"Stay here. I must know something."

"Just spill it out, I don't have all the time in the world!"

"Very well then,** Braig.**" Rinayo gave him a death glare that spooked Braig **a lot**.

"What happened to _it_?" Rinayo asked. "Not sure what you are saying?" Braig said, carrying a smirk. Rinayo got angered and ignited his lightsaber, holding it at his throat. "**You know what I mean.**" Braig gulped. He had to spill it out, but making so Rinayo didn't know he lied.

"It got destroyed."

"What?"

"Like, four or five years after you suddenly dissapeared like dust, the world got destroyed. Almost nothing got left except the castle."

"And _her_?"

"She also suddenly dissapeared like dust."

Braig only heard a sigh. "Leave." He leaved the room, closed the door and left a breath of relief.

* * *

Rinayo quietly sat in his bed, lost in his thoughts. Was she dead? Given that it has been ten or eleven years ago, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He thought she was dead anyway, and decided to sleep anyway.

The next week, he was trained to just summon dark corridors, but the Supreme Leader decided to challenge him...

* * *

However, it ended with a massive humiliation for him as the **whole** Organization watched Rinayo make him look like a regular Nobody. Every time he tried to hit him with his ethereal blades - and pointed out they were almost like lightsabers from a certain point of view - so he always managed to block the attacks with his Form II fighting style.

"You have lost." Rinayo said to him, lightsaber a few inches away from his throat, then he deactivated it. He just chuckled. "You fought well."

"Face it, Xemnas. You were holding back, didn't you?" Rinayo said to Xemnas, whilst putting on his Sith cloak and putting the lightsaber on the belt.

"...Maybe..."

Sith gold and crimson red ring eyes stared into amber eyes. "You've got to be kriffing kidding me." He immediatly decided to storm the hell out of the place. He **knew** that Xemnas was stronger than him.

He returned to his room, shrugged off his cloak and as he slumped in his bed, he thought more about the visions. They were starting to be really constant, and he kriffing hated it.

Whatever. All he just wanted was to sleep, and he would have if it wasn't for that _karking_ Saix entering the room, disturbing his possible sleep.

"Hey," he said, "Xemnas is expecting you. Everyone else including him is on the gray area. Don't be late."

"Ughhhh. _Fine_." Rinayo just groaned. Why. **Why**. As Saix left the room, Rinayo put on his cloak and left the room, following Saix.

* * *

"So what you all are saying about this Keyblade wielder is that with no previous training, he managed to save the **whole** galaxy?" Nods were recieved from Rinayo.

"I see. Are we going to encounter him soon? I'd like to test him if he's the real deal that you guys keep saying to me."

Just as he said that, Xigbar came from a dark corridor, with his hood up. "Just did a little search thru Hollow Bastion. Seems like the kid's there."

A little silence ensued for a few seconds before Xemnas decided to speak up for the whole Organization. "Very well, Number II. It is time to finally make us known to the Keyblade's chosen one."

Everyone else left immediatly after as Xigbar asked, "You coming?"

"I'll... arrive soon."

As Xigbar left, Rinayo stared out to the window. _They say that you're the chosen one,_ he thought,_ Let's see if you are indeed._

* * *

"...And those Organization XIII guys in charge too!" Goofy pointed out to Leon. Sora, Donald and Goofy just had started their journey anew, aware of this Organization. Speaking of which...

"You called?" A deep and powerful voice called from the shadows... Sora ran out of the bailey to see the source of the voice. Nothing.

"You're doing well."

"Who's that!?" Sora exclaimed, immediatly summoning his trusted Kingdom Key to his hand. Has the Organization finally showed up? Sora didn't want to think that.

"This calls for a celebration."

Nobodies appeared everywhere, which led to Sora fight with Leon instead of Donald and Goofy. Once he was done fighting...

"The Keyblade... Such a marvelous weapon..." The same deep voice appeared.

"... Were it only in more capable hands..." A new voice chimed in.

"Show yourselves!" Sora shouted to the sky. He really wanted to pick a goddamn fight.

From a corridor of darkness, one figure appeared, on top of a wall. Then, he raised his hands. Then, seven more figures appeared alongside him. Sora's suspicions were true. It was the Organization.

"You know..." One of the voices said, then someone appeared in front of Sora. "You have still yet to learn completely about us."

Sora looked at the boy. His eyes... scared him. No joke, those set of eyes scared him **a l****ot**.

"You must be the Keyblade's chosen one, aren't you?" He asked. Sora just stared him for some seconds before nodding with suspicion.

"I expected someone of your reputation to be a little bit... older." The mysterious person said to him. Wow, Sora surely built a reputation, huh?

"Wow," Sora said, "Never knew I had **this** much of a reputation."

The peson closed his eyes. "As a matter of fact..." The person leaped backwards. Then he clipped something out of his belt, and held it to his hand, angled down. "I'd like to..." He flipped something in his hand, as a red saber was ignited.

"...**test you**."

Sora looked at the weapon in the person's left hand. That was a very interesting weapon. He then readied his stance. Donald and Goofy also readied their weapons.

"Donald. Goofy. Stay out of this."

"Wak! But-"

"Gawrsh, Donald, if Sora wants us to not fight him, then-"

"-Then I just want to face him alone." Sora finished it. "I can take him on my own, don't worry!" Sora made a thumbs up to his two friends and companions, before facing the person ahead of him. He ran to him to attack him with his Keyblade-

-But he blocked it. Sora tried it again but he blocked it again. Then he tried every single attack move he had remembered with his keyblade, but he blocked it all. Once they locked blades again, "My turn."

He then extended his palm straight to Sora, and the next thing he saw was that he was sent flying. He recomposed himself and safely landed on ground with his feet.

"Who are you!?" Sora shouted to the person in front of him. The person stared at him before looking down to the ground...

"...Someone from the dark." He restanced himself and ran towards Sora, to strike him down, he thought. He blocked it.

The person then used his fighting knowledge to attack Sora from everywhere, but either he successfully dodge rolled out of the way or blocked it. As they locked blades, clear signs of exhaustion had caught to Sora. He was sweating intensively, due to this opponent's rapid speed and fast reactions.

"You've done well..." The person said in a quiet whisper. He then jumped into the top of a wall. "But remember..." Darkness overtook him in the form of a corridor.

"..._There are your first step__s._"


End file.
